


Two of a Kind

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Tsunade has a difficult time making friends, but it's not always the case.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo & Tsunade
Series: Naruto Events [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two of a Kind

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

It was the first day of Academy, and Tsunade was sometimes struck by how differently she was treated by her peers. She knew that people weren’t trying to alienate her on purpose when they called her Princess Tsunade, but she couldn’t help but feel that way. Whenever she approached others her age, their instinctual reaction was to bow lowly and carry on a formal conversation with a slight stammer as if being anything less would see them zapped by lasers. And it wasn’t for lack of trying as she tried to insert herself with interest in her classmate’s conversations, only for them to scatter like she was a heavy rock lobbed into a pond that dispelled everyone around her.

Tsunade sat on the lone swing tethered to the branches of a lonesome tree in the Academy schoolyard, watching sadly as the other children played rambunctious games in their own cliques. She couldn’t help but reflect on her lonely situation, of how it felt like her grandmother was her only friend while the intimidating faces of her grandfather and granduncle and Hiruzen—the current Hokage—seemed to threaten anyone who came near.

Hell, it showed even earlier that day. In the culture and ethics classes kunoichi were required to take, Tsunade had purposefully made a deplorable arrangement. The blonde had known it, but when it was her turn to present it before the class, the teacher had praised her use of dead leaves and twigs as being representative of the cycle of life and its end, some bullshit like that. It was bad, and she knew it!

Tsunade swung half-heartedly, scudding her sandals on the eroded dirt where the turf had been scrubbed away over time, it the only real company she had. She didn’t have any friends, anyone to really talk to.

“I hate this. Why can’t I be like everyone else?” the girl muttered ruefully to herself, kicking away a small stone. “I just want friends. I’m tired of being alone all the time.”

“You’re alone?” Tsunade startled when it seemed like the tree itself had spoken, but knowing it was impossible, she ranged her gaze above her head to the branches where she saw a boy with moppy silver hair gazing down at her. With black eyes and a kind smile, she felt a little more at ease.

“Um… No, that’s not it! It’s kind of rude to spy on a girl, you know! Especially when I don’t even know your name,” the Senju huffed petulantly, pumping her legs as she renewed her swinging to the creaking of the ropes.

The boy leapt from the treetop and to the side of her, and she couldn’t help but pause to get a better look at him. “My name is Sakumo Hatake. What’s yours?”

“Tsunade Senju. You haven’t heard of me before?” Tsunade huffed bitterly, ruefully anticipating the inevitable kowtowing and the complete disintegration of any hope of friendship.

Sakumo smiled softly, which threw Tsunade off guard. “I’ve heard of you, but it’s the first time we’ve really met. It’s nice to meet you, Tsunade-chan.”

Tsunade’s cheeks couldn’t help but flush a little at the nickname. Aside from her own family, it was the first time someone her own age had addressed her so frankly, and… it made her happy. So much so that she couldn’t help but pause her swinging entirely, lips pursed for a moment.

“It’s nice meeting you, too. Sakumo-kun… would you spar with me for next class? We’re supposed to find someone to spar with, and I can never find someone to partner up with, so…”

Sakumo neared her, smile becoming slightly more crooked. “Why not? I’d love to, Tsunade-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for Tsunade Appreciation Week 2020 Day 7's prompt: Childhood.


End file.
